


Happy Birthday, Kendall! (We think...)

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Kendall's birthday party, apologies to 27 year-olds, gosh so old, not really - Freeform, she's 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall is turning 27 and the Rangers throw her a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kendall! (We think...)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Claire Blackwelder!  
> Enjoy! Leave Kudos! Comment!  
> P.S. It should not say: not really freeform in the tags, just not really, but it wouldn't change when I tried to fix it, just letting you all know. :) ★★★

Entering the base after a long day in the museum, she wonders why something feels different. Oh, it's because it's dark.  
All of a sudden the hi-tech lab is flooded with light.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENDALL!" Chase, Shelby, Tyler and Koda screech.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISS MORGAN!" Riley and Ivan scream.  
Shocked, Kendall puts her hand over her mouth. There is a purple cake with mini Ranger figurines standing proud on top, an assortment of cupcakes and cookies with a hopeful Koda standing nearby, and a huge, but drooping, banner that read "Happy Birthday Ken Miss Morg" in Chase's 5 year-old scrawly handwriting. "The marker ran out so I couldn't finish writing Morgan or cross out Ken, and we couldn't find another one," he said sheepishly.  
"Oh, you guys. I appreciate the thought, but.....  
my birthday was last week."  
Irritated roars erupt. "But we can still have a party. It's just - belated. Quite belated."


End file.
